He’s more then just a house elf
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: A lord of the ring harry potter cross over. It includes Legolas, Gimli and Naria, a horse with no fear. i know at first its more LOTR but next chapter will be more Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful spring morning in the woods of Lothlorien. The trees shone in the early golden sunlight. Creating a place that seamed to be carved out of gold. The air was still crisp from winter and the leaves were still just thinking about awaking from their long slumber. It had been three years now since the destruction of the ring. And it seamed that the forest was finally awaking from its long awaited slumber.  
  
It was here in this wooded golden paradise Gimli son of Gloin and the elf prince Legolas could be found talking about there adventures and the adventures they planed on. On this morning the two were sitting beside a small creek watching the morning sunlight play with the small ripples of water.  
  
"Gimli how long has it been since we adventured to Fanghorn?"  
  
Gimli smiled at the memory of Fanghorn. It was another forest full of beauty but not of the same beauty of this forest. It had a beauty only age could bring. It was not a beauty one could see but a beauty you could only feel. It was the antiquity of the forest that made it beautiful.  
  
"Why I think it has been a good three or four years, and I rightly remember you saying you would take me back to visit someday."  
  
"Yes, I remember. Now that everything is back in order and every one is at peace we should travel to Fanghorn for our last journey."  
  
"Last journey? It's only a three day travel from here, one if we use an eleven horse."  
  
"Gimli I can not tell you more of this matter, only that I hope that when the time comes I can bring you to the gray heavens with me."  
  
For a moment the two only watched the rising sun. Then it was Gimli who spoke. "We better be off if we are going to get there in time to camp there a few days."  
  
Legolas smiled and gave a shrill whistle as he stood up. As if on cue, thunder could be heard in the distance and continued to grow louder. Then the source of the thunder was reviled as a horse with emenc beauty. It was a brown oviana quarter horse. Endowed with the spirit of the elves, made it faster then any other horse, except maybe Shadowfax. When Legolas and Gimli were safely on the horse. They started their journey.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Fanghorn." Was all Gimli said as they stood before its old and dark tree line. When viewed from afar it looked like a dark line, up close it was like a dark cave. Legolas had stopped by Lothlorien to gather some camping supplies before starting off for Fanghorn.  
  
Now they stood in front of it with the horse behind them carrying their supplies. Normal horses would spook at the sight but not this horse. Her name is unknown but a name she needed non-the less. So untie her real name could be found she is simply called Naria, horse with no fear.  
  
Legolas smiled and led the three into the forest. As soon as they hit the forest line it was like they had gone back in time. The air seamed to be the same as when middle earth was created. It was heavy and feel like old air. But it in a way was beautiful. Then something ells was felt. Something they didn't feel the first time they entered the forest. The first time they entered the forest they were on a search for two hobbits, but that is another story.  
  
"Gimli I think we may have made a bad decision. I think we should leave." Legolas said as he stopped suddenly.  
  
"Why, I feel no wrong, we planed this and we should keep with it."  
  
"No Gimli we can visit this place another day, just not today." With that Legolas turned around to head out of the forest. As they were walking legolas's face seemed to grow more and more worried.  
  
"What is wrong friend?"  
  
"When we entered the forest we only entered in about half a mile."  
  
"Yeah and what is the problem?"  
  
"We have been walking back now for three miles."  
  
It was then they heard the bushes rustling in front of them. Legolas pulled out his long bow and cocked an arrow. " Who ever you are come out so that we may see you."  
  
Suddenly a white horse jumped out from behind a bush and faced Legolas. It had a horn on its head. Legolas put his arrow down and continued to look at the strange creature. He had never seen the likes of it before. It was beautiful but deadly looking. Before he could step any closer it jumped and disappeared through the foliage.  
  
Legolas put away his bow and arrow.  
  
"What was that thing? It looked like a horse."  
  
"I do not know maybe a Uni.-horn." Legolas answered Gimli.  
  
"A uni-corn, why would you call it that?  
  
"I said uni-horn, but I think I like uni-corn better, because it had one horn."  
  
"Oh, this forest, do you think it is keeping us here?"  
  
"That maybe so, or maybe it is redirecting us to another place."  
  
Gimli didn't say anything, his eyes were watching the bushes up ahead. They were rustling like before. Suddenly a man popped out of the top part of the bush. He looked at Legolas for a moment then at Gimli. He pulled out a horn on his hip and blew on it.  
  
Legolas approached the man "Hello sir, my name is Legolas and I was wondering if you could help us find our way out."  
  
The man looked at Legolas and stepped out further from the bush. Legolas had to look at him twice to make sure what he was seeing was real. The man had the lower half of a horse."I am no man like you. I will not help you for I do not help man. He has done enough to us. As a matter of fact I have called on my clan and they will be here shortly to think of a way to get rid of you and your young."  
  
Legolas smiled and gave a little laugh. "First, I am no man but an elf, second Gimli son of Gloin is no man as well. He is a dwarf. He is older then any man I know and so am I."  
  
"We will see when the rest of the clan arrive."  
  
After awhile there were about twelve more of these strange creatures surrounding Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"Now please repeat what you have told me to every one ells."  
  
"I am no human, I am an elf, this here is Gimli son of Gloin, he is a dwarf. Older than any man I know of."  
  
For a time the creatures just looked at each other. As if reading each other's mind and deciding through thought what should be done to the two. "We have never heard of nor seen an elf of your size or beauty, nor have we seen a man so small. But if you are an elf then let us have a test of your truth. We must have a shooting match to see how accurate your aim is."  
  
Legolas smiled and excepted the challenge. He pulled out his bow and waited to be told the target. The creature animal smiled as well.  
  
" If you can shoot the apple off the apple tree in that direction we will acknowledge your claim."  
  
Legolas looked in the direction the creature pointed and saw in the distance an apple tree. Maybe to a man that would seam impossible but to him it was just another target. Instead of stringing one arrow Legolas counted the apples on the tree and strung eight arrows on his bow and shot all eight apples out of the tree.  
  
The creature did not speak for a while but when he did Legolas could hear a slight tone of respect from him. "You passed the test and now I will show you out of this forest."  
  
With that the creature led Legolas, Gimli and Naria out of the forest. When they finally got to the edge Legolas saw a huge and magnificent castle looming ahead. It was large but not as large as Minas Turath. It was a little bigger then helm's deep though.  
  
"Whose castle is that? And what do they call this land?"  
  
The centaur kept walking and did not say a word. Finally they reached the edge and he turned and started walking back into the forest. "Ever since one of our kind left us for this place, we try to stay as far away as we possibly can." With that he disappeared into the dark forest..  
  
Legolas and Gimli continued on their journey. It was now they noticed the morning sun was rising and it warmed there skin a little. It was then that they came out beside a small hut beside the castle. Legolas decided to see if any one was home.  
  
When he got to the door he smelt the wood from a fire and heard some one moving around inside. He knocked a few times and heard a big commotion inside. A dog started barking and some thing broke.  
  
"Ill be there in a moment, fang stop ye yaping." Then the door opened and a man or a giant stood in the doorway.  
  
"Who ar you?" he asked as he looked at Legolas.  
  
"I am Legolas and we are lost. I was wondering if you could be so kind as to tell us where we are so that we may return to Rivendale."  
  
"Riven where, look Legolas I have never hrd of that place. Yur at Hogwort's school for witchcraft and wizardry." He then stepped out the door and shut it behind him. "I think ya need to se professor Dumbeldor."  
  
Now please remember, I am trying to type out how I think hagred should sound. So yes there will be a few miss typing because that is how I wont the word pronounced. Also I have a hard time remembering how to spell character names so please bare with me. If you know it is wrong then tell me in a review and I will change it 


	2. Sorry

Sorry people. This will be my last submission for this story. I hope you have enjoyed this story and have been thusly pleased with it. When I can get to a computer with Internet I will try and post more chapters. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Hay maybe you can do me one favor while I am gone. Leave many reviews. Even if I do not have Internet, I can still enjoy the reviews whenever I do get my Internet back. 


End file.
